A New Era
by Egghead
Summary: One Shot:I hope y'all like my first Naruto fic. It's basically about Naruto becoming the Roukudaime. Standard disclaimers apply, ok? (You know, "I don't own Naruto & such.)


A New Era

(My 1st Naruto fic. Basically a 1 shot look at Naruto's inauguration as Konoha's new Hokage,The Roukudaime)

30 year old Uzamaki Naruto adjusted his ceremonial robe & ran a hand to his now shoulder length blond hair for the nth time,hoping the gestures would mask his own growing nervousness for his inauguration as Konoha's new Hokage,The Roukudaime. Despite all his confidence in proclaming that he will be Hokage all these years,it is a way different story when it was actually about to happen.

"You look fine dear." Naruto can't help but smile at that. The gentle,reassuring voice belonged to his wife of 7 years,Hyuga Hinata. Turning to face the long haired & pale eyed beauty,he still marvels at how simply looking at her can take his breath away. He can still remember the way he & the former heiress of the famed Hyuga clan fought for their love years ago & if not for the support of Neiji,arguably the strongest member of the clan & that of her father Hiashi,the Hyuga council of elders would have ordered Naruto's death for such a bold act of asking one of their own's hand in marriage. Hinata,of course,could no longer be the head of her clan because of it,the task falling unto the shoulders of her younger sister Hanabi,but there were no regrets. In her own right though,she still brought honor to her clan by becoming one of Konoha's greatest female kunoichis.

"That opinion's biased & you know it." Naruto said with a lopsided grin,wrapping his arms around the slender waist of his wife. "Of course you'd say that. You're my wife after all." Hinata gigles as she cuddles with Naruto. "Well,if your wife won't give you moral support,then who would?" She asked. "I suppose that would also be our job" another voice answers.

Naruto looks over to the source of the arrogant voice & grins. "Good old Team 7" He thought. Standing by the doorway of his quarters were 2 of the greatest friend a man could ever have. Konoha's security chief who has been through hell & back,Uchiha Sasuke of the revived Uchiha Clan & his wife,Konoha hospital's Head Surgeon, Haruno Sakura who is possibly the finest medic nin Konoha has ever produced,next to the Godaime,Tsunade of the legendary Sanin who by the way,personally trained her.

12 years earlier,this reunion of Team 7 would have been impossible with Sasuke alligned with the infamous Orochimaru. But after an epic battle where he killed his brother Itachi, he turned on Orochimaru & became a pivotal factor in the Sound-Leaf war where he provided valuable information & support which ultimately led to the Sound's defeat & the death of Orochimaru & Kabuto. Nonetheless,for his abandonment of Konoha,Sasuke was incarcerated for 5 years during which time he renewed his ties with his friends,especially Naruto & Sakura who frequently visited him.Upon his release,Sasuke quickly picked up from where he left off & rapidly climbed the ranks as well as regaining the village's trust.He was eventually assigned the job of village security chief,fell in love & married Sakura.Since then,the 3 members of the former Team 7 sometimes now reffered to nowadays as the new Sanin for their outstanding skills & unlimited potentials as movers & shakers of Konoha.

"You're setting a bad example dope,being behind schedule for your own inaugaration." Sasuke told his friend with a smirk on his face. "That's Roukudaime dope to you,idiot." Naruto retorts & gives Sasuke a brotherly hug. "I'm Hokage now so i can pretty much do anything i want." Sakura shakes her head & sighs. "Really, Naruto.You haven't changed at all.I'm starting to wonder what Tsunade Sama was thinking when she named you her successor" "Awww...You're happy for me too Sakura Chan. Admit it!" Naruto said while giving Sakura a hug as well.Sakura couldn't help but shed a tear of joy as she returns Naruto's hug & said. "Of course I am dummy. We're very proud of you,both me & Sasuke." Sasuke nods at this & adds. "She's right dope,you deserve the title.Lord knows you've sacrificed so much for the village.But you might wanna consider letting go of my wife now & go out to greet your adoring public.It's almost time you know" Naruto lets go of Sakura & looks at the time. "Oh crap,you're right!" He said & rushed over to Hinata who was holding the Hokage's his options,he decides to just carry the hat because he wants the people to clearly see his face.

"Well,it's about time Naruto.From this point on,Konoha is in your hands." Hinata said. Naruto looks lovingly at his wife & said. "No,Konoha is in OUR hands.I wouldn't be where i am right now if not for the support of ALL my friends.Especially you." Hinata smiles & kisses Naruto on the lips. "Go on Naruto,Konoha awaits the Roukudaime." Sasuke said with a smile.Sakura slips an arm around her husband & nods as well.

Taking one last look at his 2 best friends & his wife,he steps out into the balcony to address the people.Waiting there were 2 of the legendary Sanin,his master the Frog Hermit Jiraya & his predecessor,the legendary medical nin & Godaime,Tsunade.They would be part of his new council where he could call upon their wisdom & experience anytime. The Kazekage,Gaara Of The Sand was also on hand to greet him.Over the years,he & Gaara also became close knit & Naruto considered him a valued friend.

Looking from the balcony,he sees faces which affected his life & faces whose lives he has affected. The lazy tactical genius,Shikamaru who he has appointed as his chief advisor,Shikamaru's wife Ino,the Sasuke idiot turned special jounin for the intelligence division,Chouji,the proud new head of the Akimichi clan at the young age of 30,Asuma,the chain smoking ex instructor of Team 10 & son of the 2 ex council members,Lee,the 1st shinobi accepted into the ranks of jounin for solely his taijutsu skills,Tenten,weapons instructor for genins & chunins alike,Neiji,the Hyuga prodigy & head of the ANBU,Gai,Kakashi's eternal rival & the original taijutsu master of Konoha,the mysterious Shino & the wild Kiba with his canine partner Akamaru,famed hunter nins who between them has caught more missing nins then anyone else in the history of Konoha,Kurenai resident genjutsu expert of Konoha & his wife's instructor,the Sand's Wind MistressTemari & Puppetmaster Kankurro,Gaara's siblings who together with the Kazekage had assisted Konoha in their time of need on countless occasions & vice versa,the proprietors of the ramen shop where Naruto frequented which has now prospered,Anko & Ibiki,the special jounins who gave him a hard time during his exams but still believed in him,Konohamaru,who has grown up into a fine shinobi having reached chunin class,his old instructor Kakashi who,from his perch atop a telephone pole with his ever present book in hand,gives him a thumbs up & letting him knowthat he was proud of him & finally,the man he considered as his foster father,Iruka,proud as any parent would be at seeing his child achieve his dreams.

All of them,in one way or another,had a part in shaping Naruto,into the man he is today & now it was time for him to repay them by being the Hokage that they can rely on.Looking up into the heavens,he mutters a silent prayer for those no longer with them,especially the old man Sandaime & the man who saved the village from the monster sealed within him,the Yondaime.

"People of Konoha...My name is Uzamaki Naruto & I vow to protect this village from anyone who tries to destroy it.I am your new Hokage!" At that simple statement,the village people erupts in cheers as Uzamaki Naruto's reign as Hokage begins & promises the start of a new era.

Author's Note: Yeah, I know it ain't too original an idea but how'd you guys like it? Please R & R


End file.
